


Roll for initiative

by nautiscarader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alSO PUNS, lots of dnd puns, seriously go and read a list of dnd terms and try not to giggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing Dipper's passion for tabletop games, Wendy bought him a set of special dice, just for them to play. Older Wendip one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, written on the whim after re-watching "Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons", and imagining how Dipper would react to Wendy giving him the "special" dice. 
> 
> Also the characters are aged up, 'cos I love older!Wendip. 
> 
> Apologies to DnD fans and users of English language.
> 
> Also on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11908407/1/Roll-for-Initiative) and [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/127401867735/roll-for-initiative-nautiscarader-gravity).

The warm, evening air at the wooden shack in the middle of a forest was filled with noises. The logs in the fire pit were cracking and snapping, the bubbles in the two glasses of cider on the floor were slowly popping away and the air conditioner upstairs provided a steady and quiet background humming.  
But another prominent sound was slicing the air every now and then. A somewhat loud clatter occurred whenever a set of plastic dice would roll from a flattened pile of clothes onto the wooden floor.

\- Interesting combo. - said Wendy picking up the first one and looking at the image on it.  
\- Are you sure you're looking at the right angle? - replied Dipper emerging from between her legs - I can never figure out whether it's supposed to be bottom, or top.  
\- And what do you want to be? - she said showing him the result.

Dipper's face reddened.

\- Top, definitely top.

Hearing that Wendy giggled, just before Dipper raised up and kissed her lips.

It was a joke at first, when Wendy bought Dipper a set of erotic dice as a present for his eighteenth birthday. Being an avid DDnD player, he took it like that as well, but the couple promptly realised how much fun could a little bit of randomness bring to their lives. Her present provided them vast amounts of new combinations of activities; some of them were (until now) appropriately reserved for the realm of fantasy, some of them were rather challenging, even for advanced players, like Dipper and Wendy, and finally, some of them proved to be quite impossible. It didn't matter for the two, as they already knew the most important part of role-playing: improvisation.

Following instructions, Dipper mounted over Wendy's chest and started steadily advancing and withdrawing his piece, while she was trying to defend herself by keeping him in between her cups. Wendy wasn't left without care; Dipper moved his right hand behind himself - a result of a secondary roll - and his fingers took the actions of his mouth from previous turn, multiplying Wendy's experience like before. Dipper enjoyed this position already, but when Wendy started using her tongue as a support every time he moved forward, he cursed the moment she chose oral skills for her character. He knew that he won't be able to survive this round much longer. 

\- I got an extra roll, remember? - smirked Wendy shortly pausing the rhythm. - And now I can use it however I want...

A few more rapid moves combined with a very lucky evasion roll spared Wendy from facing her boyfriend's weapon second time this evening and allowed her to openly react when Dipper focused on assaulting her lower entrance again. With another turn, Dipper moved upwards and started mapping Wendy's chest with his hands and mouth. (And again, the picture on the die brought some discussion over which of her mounds should be explored first. In the end, it didn't matter. )

\- I'm so glad you bought version with d20's! I didn't even know they make those... - mumbled Dipper while splitting his attention between her two D's.  
\- Yeah... - moaned Wendy pushing his head back into his position - Cubes are for noobs, so few choices...

Dipper could hear her voice trembling, which only made him more eager to play. With a steady supply of tactical manoeuvres and his grinding handiwork split over the field, Dipper swiftly brought Wendy to the end of another round.

Without even having to catch a breath after culminating her adventure, Wendy got up and watched Dipper performing yet another roll. With their fingers crossed and eyes focused, the two lovers both waited until the spinning dice lost their momentum and stopped moving. Wendy first reached out her arm for them and glanced to see what destiny prepared for them.

Smiling, she turned towards Dipper and with the most flirtatious grin showed him the results.

\- Looks like the game has only started, champ. - Wendy announced, stretching out and pushing his blushing face down from her breasts.

She cried out when she suddenly felt Dipper lifting her legs upwards and moaned in anticipation of Dipper's opening charge. And to her delight, it turned out to be exactly what she wished for.

With her resistances lowered, she lost the grasp in her hand and the dice fell to the ground, but neither of the busy teenagers cared about them any more.

It wasn't the most complex game Dipper has ever played, but he quickly understood the rules and designed an optimal strategy. When playing with Wendy he didn't need strength or luck. Neither his broad wisdom, nor pitifully small personality were to any use. The key to conquering the red-headed girl was constitution, endurance and huge amount of stamina to make the story last an entire night. 


End file.
